Maybe Don't Tie the Knot Just Yet
by PierceTheVeils
Summary: Ema and Nahyuta decide they want to spice things up in their private lives. It goes badly. Like father, like son, they say.


Maybe Don't Tie the Knot Just Yet...

If there was one thing Ema could say about dating Nahyuta, it was that he was full of surprises. It wasn't a bad thing, it was just... of all the things she envisioned occurring over the course of their relationship, being tied to an altar with prayer beads and fucked just never came up on the mental image search. Not that she wasn't enjoying herself, of course.

"Now, have I successfully imparted the wisdom of the internet pleasure experts unto you?"

Oh, and that. He _never_ stopped talking like that, even in the bedroom. Ema snorted, trying to stifle a laugh. Even when she was short on breath, it was hard to keep a straight face about it.

"Okay, _dandy monk_. You proved your point." She shifted her position, trying to make the bonds more comfortable. Conservative prude, her ass. "Ooh, that was good. Maybe I should question your abilities more often."

He tilted his head, the hint of a smile appearing on his face. "If you seek to challenge my prowess in the future, I will simply have to remind you of your inaccuracy."

She giggled. "Alright, alright. This was fun. Let's get out of here before someone wants to use this place." He hadn't even locked the door.

Nahyuta nodded, leaning over to undo his beads' hold. He'd used three necklaces to keep her in place, though they seemed stronger than the ones he threw at people in court.

A few minutes passed. Ema didn't feel them loosening at all. He frowned, hands scrabbling.

"Um... Nahyuta?"

"Hold on. I just have to coax it..."

"Ow... Ow! Stop it."

"Hmm... Well that doesn't seem to be effective."

"Are you telling me you looked up how to do this, but not how to get me out?"

"I did read that portion. It... merely slipped my mind as I made our preparations."

She threw her head back. "Congratulations. I'm your sex captive forever."

"Ema, please. I can't imagine this is going to be dif-"

"Okay, Nahyuta? That's my wrist. Please don't cut off circulation to my hands."

This went on for some time. Then Nahyuta heard the temple bells. He sighed, turning to face her.

"...Would it be inappropriate of me to come back soon? I'm supposed to be meeting with a foreign envoy in a few minutes."

"You're just gonna-"

"Have no fear, Apollo knows of our intimate relations. I'll let him know about your situation."

"Nahyuta, I'm-" naked. She didn't want Apollo to see her like this.

...Not that that was the weirdest thing Apollo had encountered since he moved here, now that she thought about it. "You know what? Just go."

He smiled apologetically, putting his clothes back on. "Thank you, Ema. I will see you out, I promise."

"Thanks. Hey, I can do this my-"

He left.

"Damn it."

-fifteen minutes later-

"Hey hey hey, Yuty lady!"

Oh, this was great. Right when she was about to get the upper hand on her bonds, a loud obnoxious paratrooper burst in and startled her. "Fuck."

"Heard you did a lot of that earlier today." Datz walked up to the altar, getting a closer look. Then burst into laughter.

"Ha. Haha. Hahahahaha."

"Oh, just help me out."

"Oh, if Dhurke could see this..." He pulled a ridiculously large knife out of empty space. "This brings back memories. Like this one time, when he challenged his cook who could BDSM their wife better. I wasn't there, but apparently Dhurke was a shy Dom and too worried about hurting her, so Amara took the reigns in the bedroom and I think they got their hands on Ga'ran's paddle and-"

"I don't need to know!" Oh gosh, that was never leaving her head. "Where's Apollo?"

"Working on his next case. Ain't nobody got time for Yuty tryna shake his good boy image." He started his second fit of laughter. "Ha, tying your girlfriend to the altar. Someone sure wants to put a ring on it."

 _Oh gosh… that reference is so old. Ema wanted to cringe_. "Can you just... Get me out of here?"

"Hold on..." he continued to stare at her bonds for a moment, then cried from laughter. "Someone does not know how to tie people up. He should have asked me. I've escaped enough traps to know." He tried to stop, reducing his laugh to a giggle. "I'm teasing him about this later. More important the event, the better."

He expertly wielded his knife and with a few swipes, Ema was free. Not even a scratch on her.

She ran to her clothes, which were in a corner. Oh sure, _now_ Datz looked away.

"You will forget you ever saw me like this."

"It's cool. Amara made me promise the same thing."

And with that, Ema left the prayer chamber, continuously wondering what this family's definition of TMI was.

* * *

 **A/N's:** **I don't actually remember much about this prompt, just that the OP requested Skyemadhi bondage but didn't know much about the topic of bondage itself. So I thought it would be funny if the characters were just as clueless.**

 **Rated M purely for themes of BDSM, seeing as the story has no actual smut. In fact, I think it could debatably pass for T, but I'll play it safe. Just in case. I originally posted this over on ao3, then wondered why I never actually brought it over here. Figured with me joining Camp NaNo in a week or so (and not writing anything new), I should at least leave you people with some stuff to read. I also plan to update ERB:AA and EWW:SoJ... and The Vetting Process, if I get to it. Two of those are half done anyway.**

 **So, without further ado... thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and be kind! Leave a review in the box below. Please.**


End file.
